


[Podfic] Code Icarus

by M_Samro



Series: M_Samro's Stony Podfics [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Avengers Family, Domestic, Falling In Love, Fear of Falling, Fears and Anxiety, Flying, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Steve Rogers, Insecure Steve Rogers, Learning to Lead, M/M, Missions and Battles, More like Antagonistic Coworkers to Friends to Lovers, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Post-Avengers (2012), Romance, Slow Build, Sound Effects, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve occasionally needs a small shove (off a building) to get his shit together, Training, Trust Issues, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Samro/pseuds/M_Samro
Summary: [Full length: 5:31:49]Podfic of FestiveFerret's wonderful slow burn fic. The best exploration of Steve's leadership abilities and the Avengers' team dynamics that I've read.NOW COMPLETE - FULL PODBOOK IN CHAPTER 14Steve Rogers hates falling, but he hates being caught even more.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: M_Samro's Stony Podfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936735
Comments: 63
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Code Icarus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638542) by [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret). 



> FestiveFerret is one of those authors who consistently writes multi-chapter fics that she updates on a fixed schedule, which, in this time of Time Is Meaningless, has been hugely helpful for me. I suspect I'm not the only one who appreciates it.
> 
> So I wanted to give back a bit in that vein with this project. I hope to stick to a schedule of Sunday updates, as long as the world doesn't end any more than it already has.
> 
> This fic has 13 chapters - the 14th chapter here will be the full podbook.

**For the full podbook,[jump to Chapter 14 here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109090/chapters/62672530)**

[Podfic] "Code Icarus" by FestiveFerret

**Chapter 1**

Length: 24:35

Download via Google Drive [here.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=10Yf9WYOGV-3KNcrMSYh6Zd7SkwlYMbaL)

Music is "[When You Come Back Down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ng5-VUDcjJ8)" by Nickel Creek, which is so completely perfect for this fic that I couldn't possibly use anything else.

Sound Effects are from [orangefreesounds.com](https://archiveofourown.org/works/orangefreesounds.com) and from fredsonic on Freesound [here.](https://freesound.org/people/fredsonic/sounds/278208/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Steve. He really needs a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has subscribed, commented, kudosed, and/or bookmarked! I'm so excited to have you along for this ride :)

[Podfic] "Code Icarus" by FestiveFerret

**Chapter 2**

Length: 25:40

Stream or download via Google Drive [here.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1gFIfcIqaXF03W0xxZmDhH6IEFaiObcsu/view?usp=sharing)

Music is "[When You Come Back Down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ng5-VUDcjJ8)" by Nickel Creek.

Sound Effects are from [orangefreesounds.com.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/orangefreesounds.com)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you notice that sound effects tag? Because BOY HOWDY DO WE HAVE SOUND EFFECTS IN HERE.

[Podfic] "Code Icarus" by FestiveFerret

**Chapter 3**

Length: 24:40

Stream or download via Google Drive [ here. ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1fJCQbKnwczDiopvT2cR6bg1t0AOC-5Ap/view?usp=sharing)

Music is "[ When You Come Back Down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ng5-VUDcjJ8)" by Nickel Creek.

Some sound effects are from [ orangefreesounds.com](https://archiveofourown.org/works/orangefreesounds.com) , and some are clipped from ringtones on [ zedge.net](https://www.zedge.net/), but many others are clipped from a whole bunch of other places. Strap in; here’s the attribution list:

Cap Shield sounds: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FsP6D01W49U ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FsP6D01W49U)

Thor’s hammer/lightning sounds: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VdTTVBBBUdw ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VdTTVBBBUdw)

Hulk Roar: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NdirqcgE4b0 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NdirqcgE4b0)

Arrow sounds: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uDuX6pZxevU ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uDuX6pZxevU)

(I used GenYoutube.net to pull sound files from these youtube videos.)

Windshield smash: [ https://freesound.org/people/Kneeling/sounds/448004/ ](https://freesound.org/people/Kneeling/sounds/448004/)

Windows smashing: [ https://freesound.org/people/craigsmith/sounds/438324/ ](https://freesound.org/people/craigsmith/sounds/438324/)

Building crashing: [ https://freesound.org/people/EFlexMusic/sounds/388526/ ](https://freesound.org/people/EFlexMusic/sounds/388526/)

Knuckle cracking: [ https://freesound.org/people/meghannmiller/sounds/469185/ ](https://freesound.org/people/meghannmiller/sounds/469185/)

Shower sounds: [ https://freesound.org/people/swiftoid/sounds/117301/ ](https://freesound.org/people/swiftoid/sounds/117301/)

Thanks so much to Eldabe for being the most enthusiastic beta listener and assuring me that all these effects, plus Avenger comms and Iron Man vocoder distortion, didn’t seem too ridiculous — just ridiculous _enough_ :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are actually starting to go right for Steve! Well, things that aren’t named “Tony Stark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3 emails were wonky last week, so make sure you didn't miss last Sunday's update!

[Podfic] "Code Icarus" by FestiveFerret

**Chapter 4**

Length: 24:26

Stream or download via Google Drive  [ here. ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-FQ9WPuS67og05hLI5dS8PJdPulARAAO/view?usp=sharing)

Music is  [ "When You Come Back Down" ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ng5-VUDcjJ8) by Nickel Creek. 

_ Sound effects: _

Some from  [ orangefreesounds.com, ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/orangefreesounds.com) one clipped from ringtones on [ zedge.net, ](https://www.zedge.net/) one from  [ TrekCore.com. ](https://www.trekcore.com/) Others from Youtube:

Cap Shield sounds:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FsP6D01W49U ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FsP6D01W49U)

Thor’s hammer/lightning sounds:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VdTTVBBBUdw ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VdTTVBBBUdw)

Arrow sounds:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uDuX6pZxevU ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uDuX6pZxevU)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Steve. Honey. No.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s so late on Sunday! I did put a disclaimer in the beginning about world-ending events being permitted to cause delays, though, so I have no legal liability here and cannot be held responsible; it's 2020's fault. Arguing at racists on social media is very distracting and time consuming.

[Podfic] "Code Icarus" by FestiveFerret

**Chapter 5**

Length: 25:03

Stream or download via Google Drive [ here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1aNRU9Jvz6JPVB7d8BKZpyVeiuueiM2TG/view?usp=sharing).

Music is [ "When You Come Back Down"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ng5-VUDcjJ8) by Nickel Creek.

_Sound effects:_

A bunch from [ orangefreesounds.com](https://archiveofourown.org/works/orangefreesounds.com), Iron Man sounds clipped from ringtones on [ zedge.net](https://www.zedge.net/), and a few others from [freesound.org](http://www.freesound.org):

  * S: [Single clangs.wav](https://freesound.org/people/CGEffex/sounds/96215/) by [CGEffex](https://freesound.org/people/CGEffex/) | License: Attribution
  * S: [Running Up The Stairs.wav](https://freesound.org/people/RutgerMuller/sounds/51163/) by [RutgerMuller](https://freesound.org/people/RutgerMuller/) | License: Creative Commons 0
  * S: [Thud3.wav](https://freesound.org/people/yummy9987/sounds/494931/) by [yummy9987](https://freesound.org/people/yummy9987/) | License: Creative Commons 0
  * S: [G26-07-Windows Breaking.wav](https://freesound.org/people/craigsmith/sounds/438324/) by [craigsmith](https://freesound.org/people/craigsmith/) | License: Creative Commons 0
  * S: [Cracking/Crunching, A.wav](https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/sounds/333818/) by [InspectorJ](https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/) | License: Attribution




	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could Steve and Tony be making...progress??

[Podfic] "Code Icarus" by FestiveFerret

**Chapter 6**

Length: 24:53

Stream or download via Google Drive [ here. ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/12ZxknKqOGzesD3fkPTM7vbMO8fHcrJwz/view?usp=sharing)

Music is [ "When You Come Back Down" ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ng5-VUDcjJ8) by Nickel Creek.

_Sound effects:_

A bunch from [orangefreesounds.com,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/orangefreesounds.com) plus Iron Man sounds clipped from ringtones on [ zedge.net ](https://www.zedge.net/) and this [ youtuber. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YF6PxXcGk8)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony vs. the Midnight Curry -- who will win?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit, this is one of my favorite chapters. When I was rereading the fic to decide whether to take on this project as a podfic, this is the chapter that clinched it. It’s just so domestic and pure and real; a nice contrast with the rest of the story.

[Podfic] "Code Icarus" by FestiveFerret

**Chapter 7**

Length: 27:23

Stream or download via Google Drive  [ here. ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1paI2yGC8ol8gjt0DmKtnI1HYUIuMpvUi/view?usp=sharing)

Music is  [ "When You Come Back Down" ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ng5-VUDcjJ8) by Nickel Creek.

_ Sound effects: _

Some from  [orangefreesounds.com,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/orangefreesounds.com) and then these from freesound.org:

  * S: [rummaging through pots and pans.wav](https://freesound.org/people/soundstack/sounds/101739/) by [soundstack](https://freesound.org/people/soundstack/) | License: Attribution Noncommercial
  * S: [Pots and Pans Clatter 1](https://freesound.org/people/OwlStorm/sounds/209002/) by [OwlStorm](https://freesound.org/people/OwlStorm/) | License: Creative Commons 0
  * S: [Pots and Pans Crashing.wav](https://freesound.org/people/oneOddEgg/sounds/369633/) by [oneOddEgg](https://freesound.org/people/oneOddEgg/) | License: Creative Commons 0
  * S: [Water tap ON, washing hands, OFF](https://freesound.org/people/BigHoly/sounds/455275/) by [BigHoly](https://freesound.org/people/BigHoly/) | License: Creative Commons 0
  * S: [Spice.wav](https://freesound.org/people/PasekaM/sounds/408529/) by [PasekaM](https://freesound.org/people/PasekaM/) | License: Creative Commons 0
  * S: [Chair scrape.wav](https://freesound.org/people/Adam_N/sounds/325278/) by [Adam_N](https://freesound.org/people/Adam_N/) | License: Creative Commons 0
  * S: [Creaky Cabinet Door](https://freesound.org/people/brandonmoeller/sounds/456442/) by [brandonmoeller](https://freesound.org/people/brandonmoeller/) | License: Creative Commons 0
  * S: [drawer_open_close_01](https://freesound.org/people/Ediecz/sounds/245909/) by [Ediecz](https://freesound.org/people/Ediecz/) | License: Attribution
  * S: [Sounds of Dishes](https://freesound.org/people/Fabrizio84/sounds/457582/) by [Fabrizio84](https://freesound.org/people/Fabrizio84/) | License: Creative Commons 0




	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say TEAM BONDING?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so late in the day! But it's definitely still Sunday, right? Still counts!

[Podfic] "Code Icarus" by FestiveFerret

**Chapter 8**

Length: 27:54

Stream or download via Google Drive [ here. ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1UqMk892MJf9E4Cbn-ng_9PK35_Gwv7W7/view?usp=sharing)

Music is [ "When You Come Back Down"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ng5-VUDcjJ8) by Nickel Creek.

_Sound effects:_

Some from [ orangefreesounds.com,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/orangefreesounds.com) Iron Man sounds clipped from ringtones on [ zedge.net](https://www.zedge.net/) and this [ youtuber,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YF6PxXcGk8) and then these from freesound.org:

  * S: [Cloth Rustle 1.wav](https://freesound.org/people/sunnyflower/sounds/435291/) by [sunnyflower](https://freesound.org/people/sunnyflower/) | License: Creative Commons 0
  * S: [Pencil Drawing on Paper](https://freesound.org/people/rylandbrooks/sounds/387926/) by [rylandbrooks](https://freesound.org/people/rylandbrooks/) | License: Creative Commons 0
  * S: [An Empty Gym.wav](https://freesound.org/people/tim.kahn/sounds/439313/) by [tim.kahn](https://freesound.org/people/tim.kahn/) | License: Attribution Noncommercial




	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fwendship is what bwings us togetha today.

[Podfic] "Code Icarus" by FestiveFerret

**Chapter 9**

Length: 25:56

Stream or download via Google Drive [ here. ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1njB45cnwrseAt1vUElBSSM3sy52MtBWN/view?usp=sharing)

Music is "[When You Come Back Down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ng5-VUDcjJ8)" by Nickel Creek.

_Sound effects:_

Some from [ orangefreesounds.com](https://archiveofourown.org/works/orangefreesounds.com), energy blast and sparky explosions from [ TrekCore.com](https://www.trekcore.com/). Others:

Cap Shield sounds: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FsP6D01W49U ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FsP6D01W49U)

Arrow sounds: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uDuX6pZxevU ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uDuX6pZxevU)

Hulk Roar: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NdirqcgE4b0 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NdirqcgE4b0)

Iron Man: ringtones on [ zedge.net](https://www.zedge.net/), and youtube: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YF6PxXcGk8 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YF6PxXcGk8)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T E N S I O N

[Podfic] "Code Icarus" by FestiveFerret

**Chapter 10**

Length: 26:24

Stream or download via Google Drive [ here. ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1hXWO4LprfPmEv96Ll-74xylOKo1h7kG1/view?usp=sharing)

Music is "[When You Come Back Down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ng5-VUDcjJ8)" by Nickel Creek.

_Sound effects:_

Some from [ orangefreesounds.com](https://archiveofourown.org/works/orangefreesounds.com), sparky explosion from [ TrekCore.com](https://www.trekcore.com/). Others:

Thor’s hammer: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VdTTVBBBUdw ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VdTTVBBBUdw)

Iron Man: ringtones on [ zedge.net](https://www.zedge.net/), and youtube: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YF6PxXcGk8 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YF6PxXcGk8)

From [ freesound.org: ](https://freesound.org/)

  * S: [ripping off tape.WAV](https://freesound.org/people/krb21/sounds/118612/) by [krb21](https://freesound.org/people/krb21/) | License: Creative Commons 0
  * S: [Perfume Spray](https://freesound.org/people/redafs/sounds/380337/) by [redafs](https://freesound.org/people/redafs/) | License: Attribution
  * S: [rummage in metal box.wav](https://freesound.org/people/monotraum/sounds/208515/) by [monotraum](https://freesound.org/people/monotraum/) | License: Creative Commons 0
  * S: [spoon_drop1.wav](https://freesound.org/people/gyzhor/sounds/49090/) by [gyzhor](https://freesound.org/people/gyzhor/) | License: Creative Commons 0
  * S: [Microwave](https://freesound.org/people/rivernile7/sounds/240547/) by [rivernile7](https://freesound.org/people/rivernile7/) | License: Attribution
  * S: [Toothbrush counter.WAV](https://freesound.org/people/MDRivet/sounds/268664/) by [MDRivet](https://freesound.org/people/MDRivet/) | License: Creative Commons 0
  * S: [Water tap ON, washing hands, OFF](https://freesound.org/people/BigHoly/sounds/455275/) by [BigHoly](https://freesound.org/people/BigHoly/) | License: Creative Commons 0
  * S: [Chair scrape.wav](https://freesound.org/people/Adam_N/sounds/325278/) by [Adam_N](https://freesound.org/people/Adam_N/) | License: Creative Commons 0
  * S: [Sounds of Dishes](https://freesound.org/people/Fabrizio84/sounds/457582/) by [Fabrizio84](https://freesound.org/people/Fabrizio84/) | License: Creative Commons 0




	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve decides to tell Tony about his feelings. But...things do not go as planned.

[Podfic] "Code Icarus" by FestiveFerret

**Chapter 11**

Length: 26:56

Stream or download via Google Drive [ here. ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1s-5NHWhCvS32-DxScp0xiPCe0mp2-kOl/view?usp=sharing)

Music is "[When You Come Back Down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ng5-VUDcjJ8)" by Nickel Creek.

_Sound effects:_

Most from [ orangefreesounds.com](https://archiveofourown.org/works/orangefreesounds.com), one from [ freesound.org: ](https://freesound.org/)

  * S: [Cell Phone Dial](https://freesound.org/people/HogantheLogan/sounds/466757/) by [HogantheLogan](https://freesound.org/people/HogantheLogan/) | License: Creative Commons 0



Hold music is “Inspiring Corporate” (I’m not kidding, that’s what the track is actually called, it’s amazing) by Scott Holmes on the [ Free Music Archive.](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Scott_Holmes) (I recommend checking out his page; so much great music.)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we find out wtf happened to Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY NOT SORRY ABOUT THIS CLIFFHANGER

[Podfic] "Code Icarus" by FestiveFerret

**Chapter 12**

Length: 25:38

Stream or download via Google Drive [ here. ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1N9Jg9CA1kvW4H_0Ubnks8p66RFf5LORl/view?usp=sharing)

Music is "[When You Come Back Down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ng5-VUDcjJ8)" by Nickel Creek.

_Sound effects:_

Most from [ orangefreesounds.com](https://archiveofourown.org/works/orangefreesounds.com), a few from [ TrekCore.com](https://www.trekcore.com/), some from [ freesound.org: ](https://freesound.org/)

  * S: [Loud Thud](https://freesound.org/people/SnowblindSoundDepot/sounds/464896/) by [SnowblindSoundDepot](https://freesound.org/people/SnowblindSoundDepot/) | License: Creative Commons 0
  * S: [HEAVY_SMASH_002.wav](https://freesound.org/people/JoelAudio/sounds/135452/) by [JoelAudio](https://freesound.org/people/JoelAudio/) | License: Attribution
  * S: [Thud3.wav](https://freesound.org/people/yummy9987/sounds/494931/) by [yummy9987](https://freesound.org/people/yummy9987/) | License: Creative Commons 0
  * S: [Cracking/Crunching, A.wav](https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/sounds/333818/) by [InspectorJ](https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/) | License: Attribution



Cap Shield sounds: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FsP6D01W49U ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FsP6D01W49U)

Arrow sounds: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uDuX6pZxevU ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uDuX6pZxevU)

For the morse code, I used this nifty internet tool: [ https://morsecode.world/international/translator.html ](https://morsecode.world/international/translator.html)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter!! WILL THEY HAVE A HAPPY ENDING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the fic! As promised, the complete podbook will be in the next chapter. I’ve already cut it all together, just need to do a final edit, so I hope to put it up next Sunday.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has been listening along this whole time -- I’d love to hear what you thought of it! As always, emojis and keysmashes are 1000% acceptable comments :)

[Podfic] "Code Icarus" by FestiveFerret

**Chapter 13**

Length: 26:46

Download via Google Drive [ here. ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/15_3MtJZta9hJ9JJtITGp3M0af8tuWpXF/view?usp=sharing)

Music is "[When You Come Back Down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ng5-VUDcjJ8)" by Nickel Creek.

_Sound effects:_

Most from [ orangefreesounds.com](https://archiveofourown.org/works/orangefreesounds.com), one from [ TrekCore.com](https://www.trekcore.com/).

Iron Man: ringtones on [ zedge.net](https://www.zedge.net/), and youtube: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YF6PxXcGk8 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YF6PxXcGk8)


	14. Full Podbook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The full podbook as promised, in streaming and MP3 formats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe it’s already over! I feel like I started working on this yesterday, and bam, it went so smoothly I’m kinda shocked at myself. Proud, too, especially because this one I really tried to do voices and accents for so many different characters, and I think it mostly worked :D
> 
> If you’ve been listening along or just found this because it’s now complete, I’d love to hear what you think of it <3
> 
> Thanks again to Ferret for allowing me to podfic this, and I have a couple of other podfics coming soon!

[Podfic] "Code Icarus" by FestiveFerret

**FULL PODBOOK | 5:31:49 | 262 MB**

Download via The Internet Archive [ here](https://archive.org/details/code-icarus-full-podbook).

Music is "[When You Come Back Down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ng5-VUDcjJ8)" by Nickel Creek, and sound effect listings can be found in the previous chapters. 


End file.
